


An Almighty Sound

by Noiresoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3+1 fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiresoul/pseuds/Noiresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All my exes are awesome.”<br/>Those five words and their vagueness had haunted Fitz, luckily he has Skye who's more than willing to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Almighty Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this pairing, so much so that it inspired me to write my first fanfic. This isn't beta read so I'm horribly sorry for any typo or generally shit grammar.

**An Almighty Sound**

# AKA Three Times Skye Tried to Discover Mack’s Sexuality and the One Time Fitz Actually Asked

 

1\. “All my exes are awesome.”

It hadn’t really bothered Fitz at first, mostly because between the bus almost exploded and the beer after he hadn’t had the time to contemplate the vagueness of Mack’s statement.  Now, however, in the relative safety of his bunk, his mind couldn’t leave those five words alone.  It lit a spark of hope that the other man might be interested but his experience with Jemma kept him uncomfortable with even broaching the subject.  Even if Mack was interested in men that didn’t mean that he was interested in him.  Mack was patient and friendly and went out of his way to make Fitz comfortable but he knew just how little that actually meant in terms of romantic interest.

He didn’t even know how to get onto the topic, and the idea of asking Mack straight out made his hands tremble even more than they usually did these days.  If Jemma was here he knew that she would have encouraged him to bite the bullet and ask the other man out, but she wasn’t here anymore now was she?

Mack and Lance had worked together previously so it would be the logical choice to ask the Brit but despite the shared beer Fitz didn’t really know the other man well.  Besides he’d probably have some snide comment and find the entire thing too hilarious.

Coulson and May were out for obvious reasons, which left Trip and Skye.  He had warmed to Trip considerable but his gut told him to go with Skye, she was not only an amazing hacker but she was much more people savvy than he was.

He was out of his bunk and knocking on Skye’s door before he even realized where his feet had taken him.  She was shocked to see him if her wide eyes and long pause before she invited him in was anything to go by.

“Hey Fitz,” Her voice was soft as she lead him to her one chair in the room as she retook her bed, “what’s wrong? Did something happened, did Coulson send you?”

“No,” He could feel the tremors shaking his body as his nervousness got the best of him, “I have a personal problem?”

He hadn’t meant to phrase it as a question but some of the tension disappeared from Skye’s shoulders as she gave him a reassuring smile, “Is this about Simmons?”

“N-no, not Jemma,” He could feel his bravery slipping as Skye looked on in confusion, “it’s about, uh, Mack.”

“Did you guys get into a fight?” Now she looked incredibly concerned, “because what I’ve seen of Mack I’m sure he’ll be over it by the morning, he really seems to care about you.”

“No fight, it’s about Mack’s ,um, his…” He stared at Skye with rising anxiety as the words left him, “his, um, his.”

“Job? Friends? Exes? Family?” Skye tried to list as many possible options she could think of to stop Fitz’s fumblings.

“YES! The third one!”

“Jobs..friends..exes? Exes!”  At Fitz’s frantic nods Skye’s eyes lit up before she frowned in confusion, “Why do you want to know about his exes?”

He could feel the blush burning in his cheeks as understanding slowly dawned on her face and she let out a squeal of joy, “Oh Fitz, this is amazing, I’m so happy for you.  So you want to know if Mack is gay or bi?”

“Yes, I want to know if I had even a chance.”

Even if Mack was so inclined it didn’t mean that Fitz had a chance, especially after brain damage.  His thoughts must have shown on his face because the girl had pulled his chair closer to her bed in order to give him a pep talk. “Of course you have a chance Fitz! You’re a catch, you’re a genius and you’re not hard on the eyes either.  Mack would be lucky to be with you.”  Skye looked so sure of herself that Fitz almost believed her until reality set in.

“Skye…” It was a plea for her to calm down about it all but she simply ignored him and practically strong-armed him out of her room.

“Don’t worry Fitz, I got this!  Now go and do something all genius-like, I have to go Facebook stalk your man.”

 

When he saw her the next morning she looked incredibly grumpy as she glared metaphoric holes into the tablet in her hands.  She was so focused on the device that she actually jumped when Fitz took the seat next to her at the kitchenette.  When Skye saw that it was him she looked even gloomier.

“I couldn’t find anything about him on social media, either he never got a facebook or a twitter or even a frigging linkedin account or SHIELD wiped anything about him when he got in.” She groaned as she came to a slow realization,  “Which would make sense, when I got my badge I noticed all my social media accounts disappeared, hell they even made my neopets account go poof. Neopets, Fitz, neopets. I’ve had that account since I was seven.”

He wasn’t quite sure what Neopets were but he nodded along in agreement all the same.

“Then I tried to access his medical files to get to his sexual history, I had almost opened it when Coulson totally overrided me.”

“So we’re back to square one?”

“Hey, don’t worry!  I think have more ideas up my sleeve.”

 

2\. So idea number two pretty much consisted of getting Hunter drunk and then grilling him about his teammate but Skye wasn’t going to mention that part to Fitz.  Because the whole thing turned into a horrible mistake since Hunter was a sappy bitter drunk who never shut up about his ex-wife.  She never even managed to bring up Mack’s name into the conversation and ended the night by sneaked back to her room during Lance’s fourth monologue of the night about how horrible his ex was.

 

 

3\. Her third attempt brought her to the source itself which had resulted in possibly the most awkward conversation in her entire life.  Skye had managed to corner Mack when he was alone working on one of the cars in the hangar bay, it meant that she had hid in the shadows for over two hours as she waited for Fitz to finally wander off.

“Heya Mack,” She made her way over to him and leaned up against the car he was working on, she got a hard look in return that had her scrambling off the car, “so in the interest of getting to know each other, seeing anyone currently?”

Mack’s eye widen in panic before he pasted on a forced smile and tried horrible to look apologetic. “I’m sorry Skye but you’re not really my type.”

“What? No!” Her voice came out in a squeak as she shook her head frantically, “I wasn’t asking for me!”

“So you’re asking because…?”

“Team bonding?” She could see that he didn’t believe her reasoning but he played along just the same, he probably thought that the faster he gave in the faster she would leave.  But she would show him!  She was like a dog after a bone and she would not leave until she had something to tell Fitz!

“No,” Mack sighed and glanced further into the bus where the labs were, “I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“So if you had a type, that type would be what?”

“Cute?  Smart?  I always had a thing for the nerdy ones.”

“That’s … vague.” Mack looked like he was going to start questioning her and beat a hasty retreat. Okay, Fitz would have to man up because there was only so many awkward questions a girl could ask and/or be asked.

 

+1

Mack managed to find Fitz in one of the labs staring down at blueprints on a tablet.  He sidled up to the smaller man and smiled when Fitz finally noticed his presence. “So I had a weird conversation with Skye this afternoon. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, now would you Turbo?”

“Huh?” Fitz looked utterly confused by the question, obviously Skye hadn’t run the situation by the Scot before cornering Mack.

“Yeah about what my type is?”

“Type?” Fitz was just parroting everything back but Mack could see a growing realization as the conversation progressed.

“What I look for in a partner?”

“Ah!” Mack watched as the other quickly returned to scanning the blueprints, red crept up the back of his neck and a few minutes passed before Fitz asked the question that had been bouncing around his head for a week. “So what did you tell her?”

Mack smiled and moved closer to Fitz until he could feel the other man’s heat against his side, he ducked down so he could speak to Fitz more quietly. “I told her I like ‘em cute, smart, shorter than me, and I’m a sucker for blue eyes.”

He smiled as the engineer began to connect the dots and catch on to what Mack had been implying. “Blue, short…”

His smile was quickly turning into a grin as Fitz stared up at him in shock. “Is there something you wanted to say to me Turbo?”

The blush that had crept up Fitz’s neck finally made its way to his cheeks, he could hear his heart pounding as he struggled to get the question out.  “Would you like to go get, get…um,”

Mack moved in closer until he had the other man caught between his body and the table, he dropped his voice lower as he moved closer to Fitz. “Coffee, Italian, Chinese?”

“All of that, yes.” Fitz had started to nod but he soon became far too fascination with staring at Mack’s lips to continue the movement, “With me?”

Fitz only had a second to blink before the lips he was staring were suddenly no longer in his line of sight.  Instead his eyes fluttered closed as Mack brushed little light kisses against his lips, Fitz made a noise at the back of his throat and the barely there kisses because more intense.

It took a while for them to separate but when they did Mack grinned at the other man.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://mindlesslyindulgent.tumblr.com/ be warned, it's a horrible mish-mash of everything.


End file.
